


Kradam In Paradise

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam takes a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kris sighed surveying the beach before him.

Adam and Kris had a little over a week until the press tour started. Two days ago they had gotten a phone call from one of the higher-ups in 19 Entertainment offering them the use of his private beach house in Hawaii. What they didn’t know when they’d arrived was that the beach house also included a very secluded stretch of white-sand beach. Since being on the island Kris and Adam went out on jet skis, took surfing lessons, went snorkeling, and learned how to hula, but today they were taking advantage of the small piece of paradise that was just a few feet from the backdoor. 

“It’s truly nirvana, one that I never thought that I would see in person,” Adam sighed and buried his toes in the sand. 

With miles of beach between them and the nearest people they had decided to forgo clothing and soak up some sun in the nude. Of course Adam had coated himself thoroughly with sunscreen before setting foot outside. They now lay on a pallet of beach towels taking in the beauty around them. 

“You know I always dreamed of getting married here,” Kris pondered aloud lacing his fingers with Adam’s. “Katy didn’t like the beach so we did it her way.”

Adam could hear the pain that emanated from Kris’ voice. He rolled to his side and pulled Kris to his chest.

“I’m so sorry Kris. Maybe someday you’ll get your ceremony on the beach.” Adam said rocking Kris in his arms. 

“It’s okay Adam, if she hadn’t decided that she couldn’t live with my musical career then we would have never happened, and I wouldn’t change this for the world.” Kris pulled back and captured Adam’s lips, and poured every part of himself through his lips and into Adam. Kris wanted Adam to know just how much that he meant to him. When the kiss finally broke Kris’ eyes questioned Adam. No words were needed as Kris’ lips met Adam’s yet again. Hands roamed freely, and the moans and sighs that filled the air were drowned out by the crashing waves.

“Kris.” Adam’s voice reached Kris’ ears as Adam’s cock spilled its contents into Kris’ mouth.

Kris crept back up Adam’s body leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Adam’s lips.

“You taste like the ocean,” Kris growled nipping at Adam’s bottom lip pulling it between his to lick and suck on it.

Adam pulled back to look into Kris’ eyes.

“Kris I want you to make love to me,” Adam purred.

Kris smiled and kissed Adam deeply.

“How can I say no to that?”

“You can’t.”

“Where did you put the lube Adam?”

“It’s sitting beside you under the box of condoms.”

Kris chuckled and shook his head.

“A whole box of condoms? Not betting on anything are you?”

“I figured we have all day. We might as well put it to good use.”

Adam was insatiable, not that Kris minded and instead of responding he picked up the lube to pour a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Baby, roll onto your side for me.”

Adam rolled to face away from Kris; his body was sizzling with anticipation. He moaned softly as Kris’ fingers probed his entrance. Kris took his time as opening Adam up for his cock as he enjoyed the soft mewling coming from Adam. 

“Please,” Adam whimpered and writhed.

Kris removed his fingers, rolled on the condom, and aligned his body with Adam. He positioned himself at Adam’s entrance and hissed in pleasure as Adam pushed back against his cock, Adam’s body slowly taking him in.

“Now this is paradise.” Kris panted as Adam’s tightness hugged every inch of his cock.

Adam just sighed as Kris pulled him back into his chest, their bodies pressing firmly together for a moment before Kris began to slowly thrust into Adam’s body. With each thrust Adam pushed back to meet Kris. Thrust after thrust Adam’s moans gained a higher pitch and Kris sank his teeth into Adam’s shoulder. The waves crashed around them as the sounds of sex filled the air and somehow they found their bodies being lapped at by the surf as they thrashed in ecstasy. Kris reached around and grasped Adam’s cock as his hips sped up no longer able to tolerate the slow pace.

“Oh fuck!” Adam screamed his cock spilling over Kris’ hand and into the crystal clear water that lapped around his body.

Kris whined as Adam’s muscled milked every last drop from his dick. Kris braced his hand on Adam’s hip and slowly pulled out. He then tied the condom off and tossed it back onto the sopping wet beach towels. He cuddled back up with Adam holding him tightly in his arms as his lips brushed softly against Adam’s neck. 

“So what do you want to do next? Take a swim?”

“Let’s go again.” Adam said as he rolled in Kris’ arms so that they were now facing.

“Baby you’re insatiable,” Kris laughed planting a chaste kiss on Adam’s nose before jumping up and diving into the ocean.


End file.
